Lucha, ¿eh?
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::OS::.::Bella y Edward luchan, para ver quién gana. ¿Qué ocurre cuando hacen un poco más que lucha limpia y juegan sucio? LEMON, por supuesto. TODOS HUMANOS.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de __**DelilahTCullen**__, yo sólo traduje._

* * *

**Summary: Bella y Edward luchan, para ver quién gana. ¿Qué ocurre cuando hacen un poco más que lucha limpia y juegan sucio? TODOS HUMANOS.**

* * *

**N/T: Uff, Tania, ¿te acuerdas de la lucha? ¡Aquí está!**

* * *

**OS  
Lucha, ¿eh?**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

—Apuesto a que podría ganar —le dije. Estaba a la mesa leyendo mientras, mientras él estaba apoyado en la barra bebiendo _cerveza sin alcohol__**[1]**_.

—Apuesto a que no —dijo. Levanté la vista hacia él y tenía una expresión arrogante en su hermoso rostro.

Me levanté y me acerqué hasta que estuve parada justo enfrente de él.

— ¿Ah, sí? Explícame ¿Por qué piensas eso? —dije, mirando fijamente sus ojos esmeraldas.

Puso su bebida abajo.

—Veamos —señaló su meñique—. Voy al gimnasio más que tú —señaló otro dedo—. Soy mucho más rápido —otro dedo—. Soy mucho menos torpe —señaló otro dedo, al tiempo que se inclinaba, de modo que estaba en mi cara—. Soy más alto que tú —señaló su pulgar—. Y soy un hombre —luego se enderezó y agarró su bebida.

Puse mis manos en mis caderas.

— ¿Ah, sí?, ¿estás seguro de que eres un hombre? —sus ojos se ampliaron. Solté una risita y corrí a nuestra recámara.

— ¡BELLA! —gritó y corrió tras de mí, cuando estaba en el extremo de la cama me tacleó, tirándome a ésta riendo—. Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche, nena.

Estaba en mi espalda, así que lo agarré con la guardia baja y lo hice girar, ahora estaba sentada arriba de él, y comencé picotearle todo el cuerpo: su estómago, sus costillas, sus mejillas, sus muslos, su frente, sus ojos, los que ahora estaban cerrados. Se estaba riendo tan fuerte, que tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

—Para, por favor. Para, para, para, para.

Solté una risita ante su súplica, luego me atrapó y me rodó. Ahora estaba debajo de él y tenía mi brazo detrás de mí, en la espalda, en un agarre mortal que no podía romper, pero no dolía. ¡Tuve una brillante idea!

— ¿Qué Eddie-poo? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer con tu débil esposa? —me burlé de él.

Su agarré se hizo más fuerte y ahora mi plan funcionaría.

— ¡AHHHH! —grité—. OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW ¡¿ME DEJAS IR POR FAVOR? —comencé a "rogar". Me dejó ir al instante y se inclinó sobre, de modo que su rostro estaba justo al lado del mío. Me dio la vuelta, todavía permaneciéndome inmóvil.

Lo empujé y cayó al suelo.

— ¡OYE! ¡Eso es tan tramposo, Bella!

Salté de la cama, encima de su espalda y nalgueé su trasero.

— ¿Cómo es esa tramposería Eddie-Kinz? Yo no puedo agarrarte mortalmente —luego, bajé su pantalón pijama de modo que pudiera ver sus bóxers.

Se retorció, pero no me volcó porque estábamos en el piso duro y no quería lastimarme. Já. Fracasado.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? —luego me puse de pie, pero antes de que él pudiera darse la vuelta, le quité los pantalones de un tirón.

Los tenía en mi mano cuando Edward se giró, ahora sólo en bóxers azules y camiseta blanca.

— ¿Así que ahora quieres jugar sucio? —Se incorporó, ahora estaba mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas, pero tenía una sonrisa perversa en el rostro—. Te daré tu juego sucio, nena.

Estaba a punto de correr cuando atrapó mi tobillo y bajó mis shorts de un tirón, para quitarlos liberó mi tobillo. Salí de ellos y corrí en mi ropa interior azul.

_**Edward POV**_

Cuando le quité sus shorts y ella salió corriendo, sus tetas rebotaban ligeramente. Estaba sólo en ropa interior y una blusa desmangada azul claro. Se veía tan bien. Ahora tenía que tenerla, y nada podría detenerme.

Me puse de pie y corrí detrás de ella. No podía oírla por ningún lado.

— ¡Oh, Bella, Bella, Beeeeella! ¿Dónde estás, mi esposa sexy? —grité a la no-tan-vacía casa. Escuché una leve risilla venir del salón privado.

Me acerqué a éste, lo abrí y ahí estaba mi ángel. Puse mis manos a ambos lados del marco de la puerta, y ella me miró, sonriendo. Yo sonreí.

—Ahora no puedes escaparte de mí, mi ángel loca.

Soltó una risita y se inclinó más cerca de mí, pensé que iba a besarme. Estaba a punto de envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella, pero cuando mis manos abandonaron el marco, salió corriendo riéndose. Me di la vuelta y gruñí en broma, oí su risilla de nuevo. Seguí su risita a la cocina.

La seguí hasta la despensa. Cuando doblé la esquina, allí estaba, a un lado de la barra, delante de la despensa.

—Hola, bebé —dijo seductoramente. Advertí que sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —dije, mirando significativamente sus manos.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —dijo inocentemente, con ojos color marrón amplios.

Crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho.

—Creo que sí lo sabes, sicópata.

Sus deliciosos labios se entreabrieron, y sus hermosos se llenaron de lágrimas. Jadeé. _No, NO, NO. Hice llorar a mi ángel…_

_**Bella POV**_

¡Hombre!, esto era bueno. ¡Y él decía que no podía actuar! La mirada en su rostro no tenía precio. Él creyó que me hizo _llorar_; no soy una llorona. Ok, a veces lo soy; pero eso es punto y aparte.

Estaba haciendo esto porque no quería que él supiera qué había detrás de mi espalda. Lo qué iba a hacer era malo, él me haría pagar, pero estaba bastante segura que es la justa clase de venganza… si me entiendes.

Lo que él había dicho, bueno, _era_ verdad. O sea ¿quién no sabía que estaba loca, bueno, sicópata? Estaba segura que sabían. Como sea, cuando el jadeó al ver mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, se me acercó y era eso lo que esperaba. Estaba a punto de envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor, cuando sonreí y puse la botella de jarabe de chocolate en su cara y apachurré.

Había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando los abrió, se veía… bueno, no puedo describirlo. Sólo se me quedó mirando fijamente, y yo me estaba riendo como la persona sicótica que era.

— ¡Qué. Demonios. BELLA! —dejé de reírme, levanté la vista a su rostro y batí mis pestañas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Me fulminó con la mirada, luego él… sonrió. ¿Qué? Oh mi Dios.

— ¿Por qué sonríes, bebé? —le pregunté con una inocente sonrisa.

—Oh, sólo por lo mucho que te quiero ahora mismo —lentamente se acercó a mí. Besó mis labios dulcemente.

—Y por lo bien que sabrás… —me besó otra vez. Agarró la botella de jarabe de mis manos, luego me besó de nuevo—, cubierta de jarabe de chocolate —entonces, apachurró el chocolate en mi pecho, sobre todo en mi blusa, sobre mis tetas descubiertas.

— ¡EDWARD! —vociferé, conmocionada. Lo miré, la botella ¾ vacía estaba flojamente en su mano derecha.

Me acerqué a él, y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, presionando mi propia cobertura de chocolate en su oh-muy-clara erección.

— ¿Estamos excitados?

Hizo una mueca.

—Gracias a ti —dijo refiriéndose a mi pecho; lo que fuera. Me alcé de puntitas y le lamí el chocolate de su mejilla. Dio un brinco, esa era mi oportunidad para agarrar la botella y lo hice.

Luego lamí su mentón, bien, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Luego retrocedí, bajé su camisa hasta el cuello y rocié el resto del chocolate por su camisa. Dio un brinco. Otra vez.

— ¡Oye! —gritó. Me miró, yo estaba sonriendo—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Y no actúes toda inocente conmigo.

— ¿Estás demente, sabías eso? No sé de lo que estás hablando —arrojé la botella vacía en el suelo detrás de mí. El chocolate sobre nosotros dos estaba goteando el piso—. ¿Oye, um, bebé? ¿Por qué tienes chocolate en tu camisa? ¿O debería de decir pecho?

Me fulminó con la mirada y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando lo interrumpí:

—Deberíamos arreglar eso, ¿no crees? —alcancé el dobladillo de su camisa y la levanté, poco a poco lamiendo el chocolate que cubría su camisa mientras subía.

Cuando llegué a su pezón, lo chasqueé con mi lengua y él jadeó. Luego, le saqué su camisa por la cabeza. Fue ahí cuando vi que el chocolate había entrado en sus bóxers. _Oh sí, ¡esto iba a ser divertido!_

_**Edward POV**_

Cuando ella arrojó mi camisa al suelo, vi sus ojos mientras éstos miraban mis bóxers, donde había un rastro de chocolate que iba a mi pene muy-en-posición-de-firmes.

Miré sus perfectamente redondas y amplias tetas, y vi su pezón rosa claro, tirante contra la tela de su delgada y mojada blusa. Luego, miré más abajo hacia su ropa interior, y vi que también estaba mojada. Pero estaba casi seguro de que no era de chocolate.

Cuando volví a alzar la vista hacia su rostro, ella me estaba mirando, sonriendo. Me incliné para susurrarle en el oído:

—Te deseo.

Soltó una risilla.

—Entonces, ven y atrápame —luego corrió a nuestra recámara. Corrí detrás de ella.

Cuando la alcancé, estaba justo fuera de la puerta de nuestra recámara, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y lamí su cuello, donde algo de chocolate la había alcanzado. Luego le susurré al oído:

— ¿Entonces, estás lista para algo de diversión?

—Muéstrame lo que tienes.

— ¿Estás segura de que puedes manejarlo?

—Creo que esa es _mi_ pregunta a formular.

— ¿En serio?

—Sip, en serio.

—Bueno, entonces, hagámoslo.

Se dio la vuelta y puso sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pegajoso pecho. Luego, inesperadamente me empujó contra la pared, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

Besó mis labios, con fuerza. Luego bajó por mi cuello, clavícula, pecho, hasta mi pezón, dónde lamió alrededor de éste y luego succionó. Gemí. Viajó más abajo, arrastrando su lengua por mi estómago.

Cuando llegó a mis bóxers, simplemente me los quitó de un tirón con sus manos, liberando mi polla de la tela que se estaba volviendo incómoda.

Sacó su rosada y suave lengua, y la arrastró ágilmente sobre la cabeza de mi polla, donde no había chocolate, pero oye, quién se queja, jadeé.

Luego se metió mi pene en su suave boca. Gemí tan fuerte que probablemente los vecinos me escucharon. Comenzó a mover su cabeza adelante y atrás, puse mis manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza moviéndome con ella.

Me estremecí cuando me corrí en su boca, y ella tragaba todo ávidamente; luego, agarré sus brazos y la aventé a la cama. Me subí arriba de ella y le quité su blusa.

—Todavía estás sucia. Tengo que arreglar eso, ¿sabes? —le pregunté roncamente.

Luego, antes de que pudiera responder, chasqueé su pezón con mi lengua. Ella arqueó su espalda hacia mí. Luego metí su pezón en mi boca y jugué con él mientras mi mano recorría su estómago hasta su ropa interior y luego se adentraban a explorar.

_**Bella POV**_

Cuando la mano de Edward se metió en mi ropa interior, juro que casi grito de placer. Su pulgar frotó mi clítoris en círculos, entonces gemí, sentí su sonrisa contra mi pecho. Luego metió su dedo medio en mí, y empezó a bombear.

—Máááás rápiiiiido Edward, más rápido, por fa… ahhhhh —gemí cuando él metió otro dedo en mí—. OOOOOH… oh mi Dios… be-bé —y me corrí en su mano y él chupó mi pezón una vez más antes de echarse para atrás y quitarme mi ropa interior de un tirón.

—Mierda, Bella, te quiero ahora —me gruñó. Me eché a reír y puse mis manos en su suave y bronce cabello.

—Entonces, cógeme, bebé —le dije seductoramente, gruñó otra vez y estaba a punto de colocarse en mi entrada cuando lo detuve—. Hum, voy arriba —luego, lo empujé, de modo que él tenía su espalda en la cabecera.

—Lo que sea que te haga feliz —y me posicioné en su buena y larga polla; entonces, me hundí y él gritó.

_**Edward POV**_

_Oh. Mi. DIOS. Ella se siente tan bien, siempre tan húmeda, caliente y apretada. ¡Hombre!, ella era el sueño de cualquier varón._

Puse mis manos en sus caderas y ella puso sus manos en mi cabello. La alcé ligeramente, luego me volví a hundir en ella, gimió, y Dios mío, quería oír eso de nuevo.

La levanté un poco más alto, y me hundí en ella otra vez; esta vez, gimió mi nombre. Lo hice otra vez, y otra vez.

—Edward… más fuerte, bebé… y más rápido —jadeo, jadeo—. No seas… _tierno_… conmigo ahora… se un anim… ah ah ah… ahhhhh _sí. Sí, ¡Oh sí!_ —empezó a resollar y jadear por aire, y ¡hombre!, me encantaba. Puse una mano en su pecho y arqueó su espalda.

Puso sus manos en mis hombros y comenzó a impulsarse ella misma, así que puse mis manos en sus deliciosas y amplias tetas.

—Edward, oh, Edward —jadeó mientras daba golpecitos a sus rosados pezones.

Entonces, comenzó a apretarse a mi alrededor y sabía que se estaba acercando a su clímax, bueno, ahora, yo también.

—Bella, Bella, ¡AH! Bellllllaaaaaah —gemí. ¡Maldición!, llegué a mi clímax antes que ella, de todos modos, ella llegó al suyo poco después con un…

— ¡EDWAAAAAARD! OH, OH, ¡sí, bebé, _sí_! —gritó y siguió unos cuantos golpes más para prolongar su orgasmo. Me encantaba observarla llegar a su clímax. Era abrasador.

Cuando terminó, se bajó, y se acostó en la cama a un lado mío, y yo me recosté junto a ella y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su diminuta cintura.

—Te amo —susurré en su oído.

—Yo también te amo, Eddie —susurró con los ojos cerrados, y así estaban los míos, estaba exhausto esta noche. En realidad, siempre lo estaba cuando cogíamos, especialmente cuando ella estaba arriba.

Estaba casi perdido cuando me susurró una última cosa.

—Sí, bebé, eres un hombre. Mi hombre.

**

* * *

**

N/T:

_**[1]**_**Es la llamada "Root Beer"**

**Hey, ¿qué les pareció? Uff, no creí que terminaría, ¡pero parece que la rapidez volvió a mí! (?)**

**Muchos cambio de POV pero ¡me gustó!, Uff, está chica está loca (?), ahora tiene 15, pero cuando escribió esto tenía por lo menos 14, si no es que menos, jejeje.**

**¿Serían tan amables de dejarme review?  
¿Qué onda conmigo, no? Jejeje. La locura me ataca. (?)**

_**Las quiero, besotes.  
Sol**_


End file.
